


Hero is not a noun

by Greeneye



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an artist, Tony has a store which helps the others to repair their electrical appliances, Clint is a courier who used to be a criminal, Natasha moved to US with her kids after divorce, Bruce is a professor who lives a lonely and unsatisfactory life. Thor works in kindergarten while Loki loves to be villain so much he just can't stop blogging about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epic Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the beautiful quote from Mr. Robert Downey Jr, 'I think that we all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, it's a verb.'

「Thor! 到左路去堵截，盡可能抵禦敵方援軍，不要讓他們集結。Iron Man，你再忍耐一下，我這就過來。」

 

Captain America一個俐落的翻身，以盾牌撞開來襲的敵人，趕到Iron Man身邊，將隊友從敵人圍中救出來。Iron Man張開五指，一陣亮光自掌中發射，幾個嘍囉隨即倒地。可是始終敵眾我寡，一陣惡戰過後，超級英雄們漸漸處於下風。單憑Thor一人難以抵禦為數眾多的敵援軍，在敵軍成功集結的情況下，三位超級英雄也進入進退維谷的境地。三人背對著背，正商議接下來的計策之際，突然一隻巨鳥從天而降。圍觀的群眾看到這披著混身黑羽的巨鳥，無不替英雄們捏一把汗，有些孩子更嚇得躲在母親身後。巨鳥雙翼一拍，現場即時刮起一陣大風，吹得大家睜不開眼來。Thor召喚雷電，發動攻擊，巨獸一個閃身輕易躲開，美國隊長隨即將手中的盾甩出去，卻被巨鳥拍開。

 

「愚蠢的人類，覺悟吧，你們是鬥不過我們的!啊哈哈哈哈~」巨鳥邊說隱隱地降落在地上。

 

一直未有動靜的Iron Man突然指向一方說：「那是甚麼?」

眾人包括嘍囉和巨鳥一同往那方看去，這時Iron Man助跑起步，一腳踹在巨鳥的屁股上，直將敵方的將領踹到台下去。巨鳥失去平衡，像滾地葫蘆一樣滾下階梯，商場裡的觀眾連忙讓出一條路。巨鳥停下來時，早已「身首異處」──「鳥頭滾到幾尺以外，「鳥身」下是一個留著粟色短髮、穿著黑色背衫的男子。男人想坐起身來，卻因為笨拙的戲服而未能成功，惹來觀眾連連笑聲，更有不少人拿出手機拍攝他的窘態。Thor和Captain America見狀，也顧不上劇本怎麼寫了，連忙跑下台扶起男人。

 

「沒受傷吧，Clint?」

「這戲服避震出乎地好，就是有點暈……」名叫Clint的男人沒所謂地笑笑。Captain America有點慌張地看看周圍的人群，負責場務的Phil Coulson連忙出來打圓場，將英雄和壞人們統統送離現場。

 

「二十分鐘前那場鬧劇已經成為網絡熱話，在youtube上已經累積三萬五千六百六十一次點擊。合約上訂明你們扮演的是在危難時為國民挺身而出的超級英雄，不是惹笑搞怪的小丑，」節目統籌Nick Fury淡淡地道，雖然他一直緩緩來回踱步，但如刀似的眼神從未自Tony Stark臉上移開：「請問我該向誰追究責任?」

 

已換過便服的Steve瞄了瞄神態自若的Tony Stark，正思忖對方會不會承擔責任，誰知對方勾勾嘴角，攤攤手，一臉愛理不理地道：「放鬆點吧，今天這場鬧劇將於明天為我們帶來更多觀眾。」

 

聽到這話，Steve不由得握了握拳，但黑髮男人仍然侃侃而談──收益、觀眾、噱頭…… 一大堆跟錢和商業有關的詞彙不斷響起。

 

「我想說，觀眾和收益不應該是我們最需要關心的事。我們扮演的是超級英雄，我們的責任不是給商場吸引人流，不是要推銷商品，我們的責任是透過表演將一些正面訊息或價值觀帶給觀眾，比如自由、勇氣，還有──」

 

「夠了，Rogers，你不過是怕丟掉工作，沒有人聽你那些『別具意義』的教誨吧? 我有說錯麼?」Tony揶揄似地努了努嘴，眼神裡盡是不屑：「總之，我看不出這段小插曲帶來甚麼不可逆轉的傷害，也不認為這些超級英雄會因為這事而成為紐約的笑柄，你們根本不必小題大做，尤其是你。」Tony沒理身旁Thor的勸阻，伸出食指指著坐在Clint身旁的Steve。

 

「我也許是小題大做，但至少我知道SHIELD AGENCY以及公眾對我們有甚麼期望，」Steve不怒反笑：「更重要的是，我並不是那破壞演出、幾乎令隊友受傷但仍寧死不肯認錯那位。」他倏地站起，朝休息室裡的眾人微微點頷，留下一句不慍不火的「失陪」，頭也不回地轉身離去。

 

他真的、真的受不了Tony Stark。


	2. First encounter

Steve離開後，來到商場附近的公車站等車，聽到站在前方不遠處的青少年還在討論剛才的「表演」，金髮的男人不無尷尬地低下頭。孩子們不停揶揄像大冬瓜般滾到台下的大黑鳥，連趕到台下扶起「反派」的雷神與美國隊長也在嘲笑之列，倒是踹人的鋼鐵俠能完全免於「口誅」之難。好不容易等到公車，Steve登車後，找了個靠窗的位置坐下，初秋的陽光照落在他的臂上，他看著窗外的街景，思緒漸漸飄遠，回到首次與Tony見面的那天。

 

那是個仲夏的黃昏，微弱的夏風裡仍帶有日間的暑氣，吹來令人份外難受。Steve帶著鄰居老太太交託予他的收音機，來到社區一個收理電器的小店前。說起這個小店，在Steve遷來這區以前就存在了，聽鄰里說，這店修理電器的價格特別便宜，也修得特別好，就是放下電器後不知哪天才能修完。是一兩天，有時兩星期過了，壞掉的電器仍然原風不動躺在當天的位置一動未動。有些好事者還說，修理時間長短跟店東愛惡有關。如果他喜歡你，就會早早把電器修完，如果他不喜歡你，等待的時間就會長多了，但一般不會遲於兩周。Steve難以考證這番話的真偽，因為家電壞時，他都是先嘗試自行維修，修好的能繼續用，修不好的大多早粉身碎骨了，他又不會拼合，只能買新的，所以也未有機會造訪這家店子。這回鄰家的太太將古老的收音機交給他，請他幫忙修理，Steve怕弄壞，又不好意思推搪，於是有了尋訪修理店的契機。

 

店東是個約莫三十來歲的男人，長得不很高，但體格挺紮實。Steve對這男人的印象是屬於黑色的──黑色微卷的短髮，黑色的背衫，手上臂上是一道又一道淡黑色的油污，而那修得尚算整齊的指甲，藏了一點油垢，形成一個個灰黑的小月牙，在工具和電器上靈活地遊走。技工留有修理整齊的山羊鬍子，但最讓Steve印象深刻的，卻是那雙有神的茶色眼睛。

 

「大塊頭，你看夠了沒?」技工看著他，正在工作的雙手卻未減慢半分。

「不好意思……」Steve感到臉上一熱，連忙將懷裡的收音機雙手遞到店東面前：「這個能修理嗎? 我知道這有點舊，但這對鄰居老太太來說很重要──」技工放下工具，走過來接了收音機，也沒察看，直接將它扔到寫著「待修」的大鋼箱裡，木製的收音機撞在小型冰箱的角上，發出「啪」的一聲，其中一邊木框應聲掉下。金髮男人先是看著木條發愣，過了幾秒，才忍不住開口：「也許是我剛才表述不夠清楚，但我希望重申，這收音機對太太很重要，而且它很古舊，你放下它時應格外小心。」

 

「我不是聾子，也不是金魚。」男人說著取過一張小便箋，拿起筆就在紙上疾書，也沒朝鐵箱裡的破收音機瞧上一眼，彷彿那是一件毫無價值的垃圾。就是因為這不可一世的態度，激起了Steve的慍意。正當他想開口指出收音機爛了的事實，又油又髒的右手遞過便條。

 

「三周後回來。」技工說著將另一張便條貼在收音機上。

 

Steve無言地看著手裡淡紅色的便條，上面是公司的名稱，電話，編號和三星期後的日期。

 

「我不必留下聯絡方法麼? 如果你沒能按期修好的話──」

「說了三周就三周。」技工將鉛筆擱在耳後，叉著腰盯著Steve：「至於聯絡方法，這種事只留給能引起我興趣的人。你麼? 還是少浪費紙張吧。」

 

在回家的路上，Steve看著那印有幾個黑指紋的便條，還有上邊那潦草的日期，心裡不由得自嘲，他今天似乎未費吹灰之力便刷新了社區的紀錄。不過那傢伙不爽他，他也不見得喜歡那傢伙。如果他也可以給那人發便條，日期那欄上他大概要填上半年，一年，甚至一個世紀。

 

身邊的老人發出一陣咳嗽，將金髮的男人帶回現實。

他現在當然知道男人的名字，也知道這男人不單性格張揚，狂妄自大說話刻薄，而且還不是一個好隊友。他做事太過隨心，很多時會因為趣味二字而私自篡改劇本，還是加入令人難以回應的對白。他和Thor不只一次在台上啞口無言，有次Thor聽到他的「妙語」後還忍不住笑場，令大伙又被Fury請到休息室訓了足足三十分鐘，Clint還因此誤了接班的時間，遭同事埋怨的同時，還要被老闆剋扣工資。

 

總言之，Tony Stark就是個不折不扣的混蛋，這是不爭的事實。


End file.
